Lou Guanning/History
History Lou Guanning is from a rich family. Guanning is the Heavenly Justice guild leader. He uses his wealth to support his guild.Chapter 419 Plot Volume 5: Deception Lou Guanning greets Lord Grim with a chat bubble. Guanning asks about Lord Grim’s real identity and learns that Lord Grim is Ye Qiu, the former user of One Autumn Leaf. Guanning cannot verify if Lord Grim is really Ye Qiu. Guanning accepts a friend request from Lord Grim. Guanning sends a friend request to Chen Guo, who accepts. Guanning and his four friends walk away from Ye Xiu, Chen Guo, and Forest Landscape.Chapter 420 Lou Guanning discusses with his teammates about the possibility of working with Lord Grim when the other professional clubs have not recruited Lord Grim. Later, Lou Guanning and his teammates meet up with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim and Chen Guo’s Chasing Haze. Guanning contemplates on whether to give sanctuary to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim in order to use Lord Grim as extra publicity to officially announce Guanning’s team for the Glory Pro Alliance. Guanning asks for more time and leaves with his teammates. Guanning messages that he will protect Ye Xiu, who officially joins Heavenly Justice. Guanning asks Ye Xiu for duels in the Arena to gauge their skill against Ye Xiu, one of the greatest players in the history of Glory. Lou Guanning leads Ye Xiu, Chen Guo, and Forest Landscape to the city Sword Shadow, where Heavenly Justice’s headquarters is located. Guanning watches Wen Kebei’s duel with Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. In two minutes, Ye Xiu defeats Wen Kebei’s Homeward Bound. In the second duel, Guanning watches Zou Yunhai’s Elementalist, Ocean Ahead, duel against Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Guanning is shocked to see Yunhai suppressed to death. Guanning learns from Yunhai that Ye Xiu predicted his moves. Guanning watches Gu Xiye lose in competitive fashion to Ye Xiu. In the fourth duel, Guanning fights Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Guanning is overwhelmed and loses to Ye Xiu. Guanning asks to duel against Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Guanning is obliterated by the onslaught of skills from the Unspecialized Lord Grim. Guanning is disappointed to learn how weak he and his team is compared to a God player like Ye Xiu. Lou Guanning loses some morale after being crushed by Ye Xiu. Guanning orders the release of information about Lord Grim joining Guild Heavenly Justice. Later, Guanning releases information about forming a team to join the Glory Pro Alliance. Guanning receives congratulations from Ye Xiu. Guanning learns from Ye Xiu to slow down information releases to consolidate their foundation and prepare for any possible attacks from enemy guilds. Guanning is advised by Ye Xiu to seriously prepare for the Glory Pro Alliance by building up a specific style of play and nurturing a future All-Star player. In the Arena, Lou Guanning is surprised to see Huang Shaotian’s Troubling Rain enter his room. Guanning starts the match between himself Shaotian’s Troubling Rain. Lou Guanning recognizes the audience as most of 200 professional players in the Glory Pro Alliance. Guanning sees his favorite pro player, Yu Feng, the All-Star Berserker. Guanning is surprised to duel with Shaotian. Guanning is able to resist Shaotian’s attacks until Shaotian fights seriously. Guanning is suppressed until Shaotian stops to ask for his thoughts. Guanning tells Shaotian that he is noisy. Guanning is shocked that Ye Xiu set this up for Guanning to gain experience against professional players. Guanning has one-fifth of his health left, so he uses the Enrage skill to enter Berserk mode in a gamble to gain an advantage against Shaotian. Guanning unleashes a combo of skills, which Shaotian dodges, but Guanning manages to turn the tempo around in the match. When Guanning’s Enrage skill is on cooldown, Guanning uses low-level skills to stall. Guanning manages to stall for 20 seconds to use his Enrage skill to enter Berserk mode, but he dies to Shaotian's Troubling Rain. Guanning leaves the Arena stage. Lou Guanning is shocked to see the high level of play from Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian. Guanning watches Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim kill Shaotian’s Troubling Rain. Guanning gets a friend request from Wang Jiexi’s Vaccaria. Guanning agrees to switch room and to compare notes with Jiexi. Guanning tells Ye Xiu, who encourages him to duel against Jiexi. Guanning gives Chen Guo access to the Arena room. Lou Guanning watches Wen Kebei, Zou Yunhai, and Gu Xiye each lose to Wang Jiexi’s Vaccaria in duels. In a duel, Guanning loses to Jiexi’s Vaccaria. In Wilderness Town, Lou Guanning’s Berserker arrives to reinforce Ye Xiu. Guanning uses Earthsplitting Slash to attack Golden Fragrance’s team. Ye Xiu protects Guanning while he charges up his Crimson Storm skill. Guanning attacks the enemy at Ye Xiu’s tempo. In 1 minute of fighting, Guanning and his teammates kill 12 of Golden Fragrance’s troops. With Lord Grim and Deception, Guanning chases after Golden Fragrance’s retreating forces. Guanning meets and destroys 5 Herb Garden opponents. Lou Guanning attacks a 10-player Herb Garden team with Collapsing Mountain. Guanning and his teammates quickly kill the 10 enemy players. As he follows Ye Xiu, Guanning runs into a 10-player Blue Brook Guild team. Guanning and his teammates overwhelm and kill 10 more opponents. Guanning learns from Ye Xiu that they will rush to escape the enemy encirclement. Lou Guanning is surprised by Ye Xiu’s ability to predict the enemy’s movements and teams’ distances. Guanning tells his teammates to learn from Ye Xiu. After fighting with Ye Xiu, Huang Shaotian, and Wang Jiexi, Guanning moves to a realistic goal of avoiding relegation from the Pro Alliance. Guanning orders privately to his teammates to record everything for future study because Ye Xiu’s knowledge in synergy, skill combinations, and skill use of all classes. Guanning and his teammates encounter a Blue Brook Guild team. Guanning chases after the 10 Blue Brook Guild players, who retreat and log off. Lou Guanning and Ye Xiu kill enemy scouts. Guanning learns from Ye Xiu that the enemy is sacrificing their teams to locate them. Guanning and his teammates move around quickly to confuse the enemy scouts on their trail. Guanning sees a 5-man team. Guanning hears Ye Xiu’s warning to be careful. Guanning sees the 5 enemies charge towards them. Guanning hears Ye Xiu’s order to stand in formation and to let the enemy to waste their stamina. Guanning watches Yunhai fire a Heavenly Thunder Earthen Fire skill at the charging enemies. Guanning charges forward with Wen Kebei and Gu Xiye to face the enemy Battle Mage. Guanning, Xiye, and Kebei are outclassed by the enemy Battle Mage’s high-speed mechanics. Guanning manages to recover in a retreating Quick Recover. Lou Guanning sees Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim hit by Dragon Raises Its Head. Guanning learns that the opponent is Sun Xiang. Guanning is shocked by Ye Xiu, who calls out He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Guanning realizes that he is facing Excellent Era’s main roster. Guanning hears Ye Xiu claim that they have the numbers advantage with 7 players versus 5 Excellent Era players. Guanning sees Sun Xiang parry all 3 of Deception’s shurikens in V formation with a V-shaped Sky Strike. Guanning watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dodge Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles and parry Ye Xiu’s Grenade. Guanning watches Sun Xiang dodge Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parry Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw. Guanning sees Mo Fan’s Deception cut off Sun Xiang’s retreat path with the Ninja’s Hundred Streams attack. Guanning hears Ye Xiu shout to engage Liu Hao, He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Lou Guanning hears the second order from Ye Xiu to attack Liu Hao and the other Excellent Era opponents. Guanning uses Crimson Storm and attacks Sun Xiang, who dodges. Guanning sees Wen Kebei’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks countered by Sun Xiang parrying with the same move. Guanning learns from Ye Xiu that better coordination with Kebei would have prevented Sun Xiang from counterattacking Kebei with Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Guanning is surprised to see Ye Xiu issue an order to retreat. He learns that Ye Xiu is ordering a tactical retreat. Guanning follows Ye Xiu in running away. Guanning follows Ye Xiu into an empty building. Guanning waits outside the building to ambush one of the Excellent Era players. Guanning joins Mo Fan’s Deception in ambushing He Ming’s Elementalist. Lou Guanning and his teammates suppress He Ming’s Elementalist to death. Guanning follows Ye Xiu and Mo Fan in attacking Liu Hao, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Guanning and his teammates attack Shen Jian’s Striker, who is stuck in a water prison. Guanning attacks Jiaxing’s Cleric. On the rooftop, Guanning looks down at Sun Xiang, who arrives late to reinforce Liu Hao. Guanning jumps off the roof to reinforce Mo Fan’s Deception, who falls to the ground from Sun Xiang’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Guanning fights against Sun Xiang. Guanning sees and dodges Liu Hao’s Ice Wave Slash. Guanning defends himself against Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Guanning struggles to keep up with Sun Xiang’s Battle Spirit enhanced attack speed, movement speed, and attack power. Lou Guanning asks Ye Xiu if they should retreat from the increasingly overpowered Sun Xiang’s Battle Spirit enhanced Battle Mage. With Gu Xiye and Mo Fan, Guanning is stuck in combat with Sun Xiang. Guanning knows that the three of them are barely keeping each other alive by fighting and retreating at the same time. Once they split up, Guanning knows that they will be killed individually by Sun Xiang. Guanning manages to dodge Sun Xiang’s Falling Flower Palm, which was enhanced by sixth stage Battle Spirit. Guanning watches Sun Xiang charge towards Lord Grim. Guanning sees Kebei’s newly revived Battle Mage block Sun Xiang’s attack. Guanning and Mo Fan engage Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage, who loses all momentum and falls. With the help of Xiye, Kebei, and Mo Fan, Guanning suppresses Sun Xiang.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Lou Guanning follows Ye Xiu’s orders to optimize his attacks against Sun Xiang. With Ye Xiu and Kebei, Guanning and his team kill Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Guanning is relieved and thrilled to have killed Excellent Era’s best players.Chapter 500 Guanning finds a 10-man group to fight and to practice their teamwork. Guanning and his team obliterate dozens of players to test their abilities on weaker opposition.Chapter 501 Guanning fights to the death. Although he lost a bit of equipment, he holds a lot of dropped equipment from the looted corpses.Chapter 502 On QQ, Lou Guanning chats with Ye Xiu. Guanning and Ye Xiu chat about the bounties placed on their accounts. Guanning is fine with giving the 5 Heavenly Justice accounts to Ye Xiu to farm the bounties for free. Guanning rushes to log off when Ye Xiu asks for help in killing the Heavenly Justice accounts.Chapter 503 Lou Guanning gets messages from the professional clubs that they are not happy with Ye Xiu’s bounty farming associate, Mo Qiang. Guanning feels wronged.Chapter 508 Lou Guanning releases information that Heavenly Justice is building a professional Club for the Glory Pro Alliance. To create controversy, Guanning claims that the big guilds treat their average players like a “slave.” In the forums, he is able to win support of average players.Chapter 547 On QQ, Lou Guanning chats with Ye Xiu about the recent news of Heavenly Justice publicly shaming the big guilds. Guanning looks up information on Tyrannical Ambition and sends a compiled document for Ye Xiu.Chapter 548 References